parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CharacterTales: All the Songs - Volume One
A VeggieTales: All the Songs - Volume One parody by TheMrRamonlle. Tracks #CharacterTales Theme Song - sung by Kermit, Togepi, and Gonzo with his trumpet #God is Bigger - sung by Kermit, Togepi, Gonzo, and Marvin the Martian #The Water Buffalo Song - sung by Gonzo, featuring The Cat in the Hat #King Cat in the Hat Suite - sung by The Cat in the Hat, Anna and Rapunzel, Red, Chuck, and Bomb, and Gonzo #Oh No! What We Gonna Do? - sung by Red, Chuck, and Bomb #We've Got Some News - sung by Red, Chuck, and Bomb #Fear Not, Gonzo #We Are the Enchanted Objects of Wrath - sung by Lumiere, Fifi, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip #The Forgiveness Song - sung by Rafiki #Busy, Busy - sung by The Cat in the Hat and Merida #Love Your Neighbor - sung by Togepi and Gonzo #The Hairbrush Song - sung by Gonzo with Lumiere, Togepi, Kermit, and Pepe Le Pew #I Can Be Your Friend - sung by Timon and Pumbaa, featuring Kermit, Gonzo, Scooter, and Togepi #What We Have Learned #The Dance of Gonzo - sung by Gonzo with Kermit translating it to English, and featuring speaking roles of Togepi and Mushu #Good Morning, Mr. Herriman - sung by Alice, Panchito, and the Bikini Bottom Residents #Think of Me - sung by Elsa #The Bunny Song - sung by the Grinch, featuring the Bimbettes #The New and Improved Bunny Song - sung by the Grinch, featuring the Bimbettes #Stand! - sung by Togepi, The Grinch, Kermit, and Gonzo, featuring the Bikini Bottom Residents #Love My Lips - sung by Gonzo, featuring The Cat in the Hat #Big Things, Too - sung by Togepi and The Cat in the Hat #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything - sung by Gonzo, Lumiere, and Panchito #It's Alice's Fault - sung by Togepi #The Great Gonzo Theme Song - sung by the Bimbettes #Promised Land - sung by Lumiere, Timon, Pumbaa, Rizzo, Cogsworth, and Scooter #The Lord Has Given - sung by Togepi #Keep Walking - sung by SpongeBob and Patrick #The Song of the Penguins #Bumblyburg Groove Remix #Superhero Slim Down #Sea Witch - sung by Ursula #I'm So Blue - sung by Miss Piggy #Stuff-Mart Suite - sung by Red, Chuck, and Bomb #Salesmunz Rap #Thankfulness Song Medley - sung by Togepi and Sled #Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart (The Blue Danube) #His Cheeseburger - sung by Panchito #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps - sung by Gonzo #I Love My Duck - sung by Gonzo, featuring Togepi #I Must Have It - sung by Gonzo #There Once Was a Man - sung by Lumiere #The Selfish Song - sung by Gonzo with Lumiere, Kermit, and Togepi #Endangered Love - sung by Gonzo #The Battle Prelude - sung by Pocahontas #Panchito's Song - sung by The Grinch and Panchito #The Battle is Not Ours - sung by Pocahontas #Lost Puppies #Gonzo's High Silk Hat - sung by The Cat in the Hat and Gonzo #Do the Moo Shoo - sung by Gonzo and Panchito Category:TheMrRamonlle